Melt Your Headaches (Ryden)
by Konker Hyde
Summary: Ryan gets sent to a mental hospital only with boys, what happens if he's the only gay one? What happens if he isn't the only one? Questions will be answered. (Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross)


"Come on George, it's time." My father yelled from downstairs. I rolled my soaked eyes, i still couldn't believe it, he was sending me away to a mental hospital, my head started to pound painfully as i picked up my suitcase. I walked down stairs, "I'm ready.." I snuffled. "Finally.." My father exhale as he walked me out the door. There was a taxi waiting for me, it was pale yellow, it looked very old. My dad opened the back seat door for me and i got in, he put my suitcase in the trunk then walked to the taxi driver, "Spring Mountain Treatment Center, no stops." He said. The taxi driver nodded his head, then my dad backed away from the car. Tears went down my face seeing him just walk away, my mother died so she wasn't even there for me.

"So why are you going there? You look normal." The taxi driver asked. I looked at his license, "Well Marvin, it's a long story of what happened.." I breathed in. I glanced at a cigarette pack, "Can i have one?" I asked, he looked in the mirror and nodded. "Here, i have another pack that's full. I'll get it." He smiled and went through his bag. He handed me the full pack, i opened it and pulled out a cigarette, "Here." He said and handed me a lighter. "Keep it. I have another one." He smiled, i nodded and lit my cigarette and it started to smooth out my headache. He breathed in as i saw the large building, it had a huge sign that says, 'Spring Mountain Treatment Center' I studied the building, it was all white, black faded in with it. I looked around, there was fences that had barb wires around it. There was a man that was waiting for me by the main door. I sighed, this was my new home now. And i couldn't escape it. I inhale my last bit of cigarette i could get before putting it out in the small ashtray beside me.

"Well here's your stop." The taxi driver smiled and i sighed. I got out and the man walked away from the doors to help me with my bag. "Welcome Ryan." He smiled, "My name is David, and i will be the one that will show you around." He smiled as we walked to the building. The texi drove away and we went in. "This is a hospital for troubled boys, their all nice, some of them are shy, some can be a handful though." He smiled.

We walked through the long hallways that smelt like pills, cigarette smoke, and boy oder. He walked me to a big room, a lot of people were in there. "This is the main room, where everyone goes to watch TV, basically hang out." He smiled. "David i want the fuck out of here!" One of the patients yelled while holding a cigarette in his right hand. "Well Andrew eat some food then." David said. Then we left the room, "This is the music room." He said and we walked in. "Brendon why are you doing here by yourself?" David asked. The small boy stuttered and looked frightened. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, he glanced at me then ran out of the room. I gave a weird look, "Don't mind him Ryan, he's sorta shy when it comes to new people, but if you get close to him. He'll won't stop talking. He's a very hyper child." David smiled as we walked out of the room. "How old is he?" I asked. "16 like you, mainly everyone is, but 3 people, their 17." David smiled. I nodded my head, "Okay, this is the art room." He said. I nodded, then we went to other rooms, like the math, english, history, and science rooms. "And this is your room. We're trying to figure out you're roommates though. But don't worry who ever you get won't hurt you. And if they do they would have to go the big room." He sighed. My eyes went large, "The big room?" I asked. "Yes, it's where you go if you do something bad. You would get shocked, or get needles in you're arm." I started to shake from the image of that, then my head started to pound, i leaned against the wall as i held my head. "Ryan? You alright?" David asked as he patted my bag, i nodded my head and tried to walk again.

"Okay, this is you're room." He said as we got to the corner of the long hallway. It was on the right side, he put my suitcase down, "It looks like your roommates already got assigned." He chuckled. I looked, there was only one bed left, it was the bottom bunk. I put my suitcase on the bed, there was stuff on the top bunk and stuff on the single bed that was leaned against the wall that was facing the door. "Okay, I'll leave you unpack and everything." He smiled and left me alone. He shut the door as he walked out, "New kid." A guy said. I jumped and dropped my books that was in my hands. "Oops sorry..i didn't mean to scare you." He quickly jumped off the top bunk to help me pick up the books. "Thanks.." I said trying to calm my breathing. I sat the books on my bed, "I'm Pete." He smiled. "I'm Ryan." I replied. "You look frighten Ryan. Calm down." He chuckles and pats my arm. I gave a weak smile, "Okay, well I'll leave you to unpack, I'm gonna get something to eat." He smiled and walked out.

I unpacked my clothes and put them on top a dresser beside my bed, it had labels on it, 'Pete's shirts.' 'Pete's pants' 'Pete's other clothes' on it. I sighed at looked at the bottom of the dresser, it had no labels on it, i stacked my clothes in the last 3 drawers. I picked up my scarf, "Room checks." A lady said as she walked in, i got startled. Then she gasps, "No, no, no." She said then took my scarf. "What?" I asked. "You can't have this. You can easily hang yourself with it. Do you have any more?" She asked. I shook my head, i only brought one, and that's one she took. "Where are you going to take it?" I asked. "To the office." She said then left the room. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I already hated this place, and i just got here.

"I know, i hate that lady also." Pete came back with ice cream. "Want some?" He asked. I shook my head. He nodded and sat on the other roommates bed. "You like to read?" He asked looking at the many books on my bed, i nodded. He walked over and took one and read the back of it. "Can i borrow this? It sounds pretty cool." He asked. I nodded my head, and he continued to look at it. I started to unpack my eyeliner, "No..don't do that." He said, i gave a questioned look. "They'll think you'll kill yourself with it." I gave another look, "A kid did it once when we were aloud, now we're not anymore." He said. I nodded my head, "Here, i have a box where i put mine." He smiled, he took my makeup and put it in a black wooden box. I put my books on the book shelf that was on the other side of the room.

"Since you're done unpacking, want to watch some TV with me?" Pete asked, i shook my head. And he nodded, "Okay, well see you later then." He smiled and walked out again with his ice cream. I sighed, as i opened my notebook. I took out my pencil and started to write.

_Today's the day i go here, it feels like I'm trapped, like i can't escape ever. I already want to leave, i can't even have my scarf without them thinking I'm going to kill myself with it, or even eyeliner. But i do have a nice roommate though, his name is Pete, he looks normal. I wonder why he got in here in the first place, i don't even know exactly why I'm in here..i just have some what of a clue why. Also there's this room where people go if their bad, and I'm already afraid of it, and i never even saw the room yet. _

I stopped writing and decided to go to the main room where every one else is. I put down my notebook under my pillow and left the room, as i walked through the halls, i kept hearing 'room checks, room checks' with the sound of clicking shoes hitting the cold hard floor. I got to the main room finally, there was 4 people on the couch. 2 people looking out the window. 1 person was sitting at the table having a cigarette, which was Pete. I walked over to him and sat down, i pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You smoke?" He asked. I nodded. "What the fuck is this bullshit?!" We heard someone yelling at the TV. "Don't mind him, that's Ronnie. He gets mad at the TV a lot." Pete chuckles as he inhales his cigarette, i nodded my head. "Who's that?" I asked as i looked at the boy in the corner, he looked like he was shaking in excitement. "I forgot his name..but he's very hyper though." Pete chuckles. "Hey Pete." A guy walked up. "Hey Patrick." He smiled. "This is Ryan." He said. "Hello." I smiled, Patrick tipped his head in a way to say hello back. Patrick leaned over to Pete's ear, and whispers something i couldn't hear. Then he walks away. "Um, Ryan see you later." He smiled and followed Patrick out of the room.

I looked at the TV, Ronnie was still yelling, "Pills." A lady said loudly. "No thank you." I said. "Pills." She repeated. "Um..no?" I said as in a question. "Pills. You need to take them." She insisted. I rolled my eyes, "Look, i don't want any." "Take them, or take it up with the main person." She said. "Just take them, new boy." A boy said. I rolled my eyes and took the small cup with pills in it. The lady didn't even move, she just watched me. I sighed and tipped the pills in my mouth, i cringed a bit as they went down my throat. She smiled and walked away, handing everyone else the pills, everyone took them without arguing.

I sighed as i looked around the room, a few posters were up, just information was on them. Chairs everywhere. Then a guy came in the room, "Andy!" A boy rushed up and walked up to the guy named Andy. Andy walked over to me, "Who's he?" He asked. "I'm Ryan" I said looking up at him, he had brown curly medium. "New?" He asked. I nodded my head. He nodded and sat beside me, "Can i have one?" He asked looking at my cigarette pack, i nodded and handed him one and my lighter. "So Ryan, how are you liking this hell hole so far?" He asked with a smile. "Not really.." I said as i inhaled my cigarette. "You'll get use to it here, I'm sure." He said. "Come on Philip." He said and walked to the couch with the guy. I sat there looking around again, i started to feel like i was being stared at. I glance at everyone. The boy in the corner was staring at me, but once i looked at him, he quickly looked away and stared at his feet.

I kept looking at him, studying him. He looked lost, hyper and lonely. I noticed little line on his wrist as he lifted his arm to scratch his head and his sleeve went up, it looked redish pink. Like artwork. He had brown hair that was messy and looked dirty, he has big pink plump lips that looked kissable even. He looked some what normal though, why did he get in this place?

Pete and Patrick came back, their hair looked messier than before. And they were blushing, "Where did you guys go?" I asked curious. "Um..he wanted to show me a book.." Pete hesitated. "Yeah." Patrick quickly agreed. I raised my eyebrows as i nodded. "Okay everyone, group class starts in 3 minutes. I have your classes on this piece of paper, once i call your name come up and get your paper." A lady said. "Ronnie Radke." She said and he got up and walked up and got it. "Philip Jones." He got up. "Andrew Biersack." He got up. "Pete Wentz." He got up. "Patrick Stump" He got up. "Spencer Smith." A boy that looked a little chubby, but had the brightest pale blue eyes got up and grabbed the paper. "Jon Walker." A boy that was growing a beard got up. "William Beckett." A boy with brownish black hair got up. "Dallon Weekes." A very tall boy got up. "Joe Trohman" A boy with poofy hair got up. "Andy Hurley" A boy that was talking to me before got up. "Brendon Urie." The boy that was staring at me before, got up, he was very skinny, looked like he haven't ate food in months, but still looked very attractive to me. He grabbed the paper and his sleeve went up and the lines appeared again. He walked back to his seat and glanced at his paper then looked back up. "George Ross." She said. I hated my first name, i hated having the same name as my father, i hated him being my father period. I got up, the boy named Brendon's eyes followed my each move. "It's Ryan.." I said as i took the paper. "Sorry Ryan." She smiled. I walked away and looked at my paper.

I had english first, then history, i have counseling next, then science, lunch, then group talking the next. After that is math, i hated math dearly. I never got it completely. Then free time, then go to room in till bedtime, then go to sleep. My head started to hurt again as i read it. I took out another cigarette and lit it. I inhaled and looked at the TV. "1 minute." The lady said then walked out again.

"Group time." The lady said as she walked in again, i inhaled my cigarette one last time then i put it out. I got up, and started to walk, "Wait Ryan." Pete said. I stopped, "So when's your group lesson?" He asked. "6th class after lunch." I answered. "Awesome so as me and Patrick." He smiled, we followed everyone to this big room, everyone sat in a circle. I sat down beside Pete and Patrick, "Okay everyone, this is where we go into a group talking, we're going to get to know each other-" "You're fucking annoying!" Andrew yelled. "Andrew.." The person who he interrupted warned. "Okay, i know some of you already know what I'm going to say, but we have some new kids, and they need to know." The lady said. "Okay, I'm . I will be the group talking teacher. Ok now we're going to start, you say your name and what you like, basically tell us about yourself." She patted the first person in the circle. "Well, I'm Andrew. I get pissed off easily and if anyone messes with me i will beat the shit out of you." He warned. I started to get afraid easily. "Um..okay Andrew..okay lets move on you." smiled. "I'm Dallon Weekes, I'm pretty quiet most of the time, and i don't like tattoos." He smiled. "I'm Spencer, I'm pretty chill and quiet." He said then looks down at his feet. "I'm Jon Walker, i like jokes." He smiled. "I'm Brendon Urie, I'm quiet but hyper sometimes also i like music..um..yeah.." He stuttered then started to hug his feet against his chest shaking. "I'm Patrick, and i like to sing." He smiled. "I'm Pete, and I like makeup." He smiled. Then before i know it tons of eyes pointed to me, i started get flustered a bit. "Um..I'm Ryan, and i like to read and write..." I stuttered then started to stare at the floor ignoring the eyes that was still on me. "I'm William, and i like to sing.." He smiled. " I'm Ronnie and i like tattoos, also i don't like TVs." He chuckled. "I'm Joe Trohman, and i like tattoos." He smiled at his arms. "I'm Andy Hurley, and i also like tattoos, if you can't tell." He smiled.

"Okay great everyone. Okay I'm and i like to also read." She smiled. "Well..since it's at the end of the day, it's time to get ready for bed." She said as she got up. "I'm taking a shower." Pete said, i nodded and everyone got up. "I should take one also." Patrick said. "What about you Ryan?" Pete asked. "Nahh, I'll take one tomorrow." I smiled as we walked. He nodded, we got to our room and Pete got his clothes and left the room, i closed the door for me to get changed. I got out my pajamas and put them on top of the dresser, i got undressed and picked the clothes up and put them on. I put my dirty clothes in a little basket that says 'dirty clothes." by my bed. Pete has one also, it's on the other side of the bunk bed. It already had dirty clothes in it. I sat on my bed and got out my notebook again. I started to write,

_I'm starting to get use to this place already, like the boy named Andy said before. But the only thing I'm actually quite interested in is the boy named Brendon, he looks so mysterious and cute. I have a feeling I'm the only gay one in here, and I'm scared if anyone finds out, i would make a easy target. I'm already the new kid and gets stared at. Next will be being beat up like i was when i was in real high school, i always looked different and i was simply gay. People can be so cruel sometimes, but I'm also a little scared of that Andrew kid, he looks like he can punch a pure brick wall in half and not even be hurt by it. He can easily take me down, I'm weak already, and get scared easily. I'm pretty much fragile like glass. And i hate it, also i get headaches a lot..and i have no clue why. I guess maybe runs in my family. I met a few people here that are really nice, like Patrick. I haven't got close to the other kids yet. At the moment i only have 2 friends here._

As i was writing Pete came in, his wet hair sticking out everywhere, his clothes were getting wet. "Whatcha writing?" Pete asked. "Just drawing.." I chuckled and put it down quickly. "How was your shower?" I asked. "Warm." He chuckled. "Cool pajama pants by the way." He smiled. "Thanks." I smiled back. He sat down in the other roommates bed, that i have no clue is. I put my notebook under my pillow when he wasn't looking. Then Brendon walks in to our room with only a towel on. Then Pete started to whistle. "I know." He laughed. He had lines all over his body, artwork that i call them. I admired them, they looked beautiful, like they told a story. "I forgot to get clothes for my shower." He chuckled. Wait he's in this room? Suddenly i got excited. He reached where Pete was and bend down to get out some clothes. "Nice ass Bren." Pete laughed. "I know and proud of it." Brendon laughed and walked out. "Hey Pete." Patrick came in. "I'm gonna brush my teeth." I smiled and got up, i grabbed my tooth brush and walked out.

"Where's the bathroom?" I whispered. "I'll show you." Brendon came up behind me. "o-okay." I stuttered. He got in front of me, i stared at his ass every move he took. He was sexy, and it got me hard. "Okay, we're here." He smiled and we went in. Boys surrounded everywhere, i walked to the sink and Brendon walked to the back, "Hey sexy." A boy whistled at him. He laughed, "I know." I focused back in the mirror and turned on the water. I put my toothbrush under it and put tooth patse on it and started to brush my teeth.

After i was done, i walked out and went back to my room, the door was shut, i opened and frozed. Pete was on top of Patrick kissing, Pete was shirtless. They both looked back quickly and Pete rushed off. "Um..knocking maybe?" He hesitated. "I'm so sorry.." I stuttered as i walked in. "It's cool." Pete laughed. "So wait you two?" I started to asked. "Yes, there's many couples here. But we're the cutest." Patrick giggled. I chuckled, "There's is some words that people say about you though." Pete started to say but a shirtless Brendon walked in the room, "They say that your hot and cute." He said. "Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe it, i don't believe that i am, i don't think I'm good looking either..I'm actually pretty insecure about a lot of things.

"Yup, a lot of guys wants in your pants man." He laughed. "I don't blame them, dude you are pretty hot." Pete said. Then Patrick hit him in the arm, "Not as much as you Pat." He said and kissed him. "So wait, everyone is gay?" I asked confused. "Basically, once the employees go to bed, the gayness comes out." Patrick said. I nodded my head like i understood. "So are you?" Brendon asked. I froze, "Um..i don't know?.." I hesitated. They nodded their heads with a chuckle. "You keep to yourself I'm guessing." Brendon chuckled. I nodded my head as i studied his face, i loved how his lips moved as he talks, i image in my head kissing them, i bet their very soft and tender. Then i got hard again, i hid my boner with arms as i wrapped my fingers together. "I'm shocked that annoying check lady didn't come by yet." Pete chuckled. "Why does she do that?" I asked. "To see if we're doing anything we're not suppose to be doing exactly." He said. I nodded my head. Then we started to hear her coming, "Shit, i better get to my room. Love you Petey." Patrick said and kissed him. "Love you too." Pete replied as Patrick left and went to his room. "Checks. By the it's medicine time so go to the main room." The lady said as she came in. Then she left, we nodded. "Medicine?" I asked. "It's to put us to sleep." Brendon said as we walked out of the room. "Get in line!" A lady at the desk yelled. We all did what she said.

We got in line and it kinda reminded me of high school, where you stand in line at lunch time, but here instead of food, they just give you drugs. "Next." The lady kept repeating after everyone took their pills. It was Brendon's turn, he took them and walked away, he leaned against the wall, to wait for me and Pete. "Next." The lady said. I walked forward and took the cup of pills, i cringed as they went down. Then i walked away, Brendon chuckled. "You'll get use to it Ry." He smiled. His smile is breath taking. After a couple of minutes passed, i could feel the pills kick in very fast. By the look of it, the pills affected me than everyone else.

I started to feel my eye lids get heavier each step i made, i felt dizzy and drowsy. Next thing i knew i was on the floor, Brendon leaning over to pick me up, everything went in circles, kept spinning around. I tried to keep my eyes open, but sadly i couldn't. They kept closing then opening again. "Don't worry Ry, we'll get you to your bed." Brendon said as he carried me in a bridal style. I could tell we got there, he put me on my bed. I gave up trying to open my eyes again, then i felt him tucking me in with the blankets, "Sweet dreams Ryan." He said and patted my arm. Then i pasted out right after.


End file.
